


Spock It!

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Random Word one shots.Each Chapter different words, different story. Feel free to suggest some words or scenarios in the comments.





	1. Killjoy

Using this random word generator I’ll write a short one-shot fic for everyone’s enjoyment (does not come with a guarantee of enjoyment) using all of the words (or as many as possible).

Today’s words: Killjoy, disaster, teeth, marsh, hungry, bullet

~

The light was getting low as the planets closest sun seemed to dip towards the horizon at a faster pace than either of them were used too. 

The marsh they waded through slowed them. It was their only path after they fled an aggressive native group who seemed to be content to chase them away from their land, but not pursue them further. That was some relief but it meant they had strayed further from the beam down position and the marsh lay in lowland where they could not reach the ship. 

McCoy was grumbling as he walked, fiddling with the communicator as though it would change the conditions of their surroundings. “You know, I have a laser scalpel in sickbay. I can use it to make incisions so fine they are barely visible to the naked eye. It seals wounds as it cuts and leaves virtually no scar. But can we get a decent signal still? Hey, why worry about that, huh?! I remember being on Earth and communicators always lost their signal still. I mean, why is that, huh? You’re the scientist, you should know!” McCoy said, glancing across to his silent companion. 

Spock was concentrating on returning to a location where they could reach the ship. Talking excessively just made McCoy slow down due to being out of breath. Of course, telling him this would result in McCoy going on a tirade about how he wanted to shut him up. He was between the proverbial rock and a hard place, not dissimilar to their current predicament. “Are you hungry, Doctor?” Spock asked. 

“I- I haven’t thought about it. I guess a little.” McCoy was a little thrown off by the odd reply to his rant. “Are you trying to change the subject?”

Spock reached into the bag he carried and passed a nutrition bar over to McCoy. “I admit that discussing the failings of the technology at our disposal is not what I wish to be thinking of right now.” 

“Oh yeah?” McCoy replied. He’d already pulled the wrapper off the bar and took a large bite. “What would you rather be thinking about?”

“I would simply rather get back to the ship as quickly as possible. If they can not locate us soon, they will beam down a search party at our last known location that will put them near to the aggressive indigenous population we encountered. I would rather spare any of the crew the efforts of locating us and making the same journey we are currently undertaking.”

“You use a lot of words to not say a lot,” McCoy said, mouth almost full and words barely understandable. “How much further do you think it’s going to be? Not that this isn’t great but I can’t see so well with the light fading the way it is.”

“I am aware your capabilities are-” Spock stopped. “I am endeavouring to find a location where we can spend the night. 

“I guess I’m a real pain, huh? If you were here with another Vulcan you’d not have to stop.”

“As there are no other Vulcan’s on board the ship, your statement is redundant.” 

“You know, you’re a real killjoy.”

“So I have been told.” 

“Wait, someone said that to you?”

“You just said it to me. Why do you seem surprised?”

“Because I don’t mean it. Who said it?”

“Doctor, it was a long time ago-”

“I asked who?” There was a slight edge to McCoy’s tone suddenly that surprised Spock. 

“I doubt you know of them. It was my roommate when I was a student at the Academy. This way, Doctor. There is an area of shelter just here.” Spock leads McCoy towards it and they both sat. 

“So your roommate, huh?” 

“Why are you so interested in it?”

“Because I don’t like that kind of thing.”

“You have misunderstood, Doctor. It was no different to how you used it.” 

“Well, I don’t like other people being like that.” 

“Your double standards are astounding.” 

“I can’t wait to get out of here.”


	2. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Words: blur, anatomy, pounding, grape, pink, foam. 
> 
> This is part of a new thing I’m trying to write a little something every day using some of the words from a random word generator.

His head was pounding, the room feeling oppressively hot, even by his standards. 

McCoy stood over him looking down at him with his brow knitted in concern. Spock noted mutely that Mccoy didn’t have a bead of sweat on his head. 

“What the hell’s wrong with him?”Jim asked though Spock couldn’t see him from his position on the bed. He sounded as though he were in another room.

“Honestly, I think it’s some sort of food poisoning.” 

“I’ve had food poisoning plenty of times, I’ve never looked like that.”

“Well, that’s because your human and he is not. The Vulcan race is from a desert planet. They can’t afford to expel waste like we do when we’re sick. They’d die from loss of water. So, like everything else with them, they treat it their own way and don’t tell their Doctor’s anything about it, isn’t that right, Spock?” 

“Did I not come to you for assistance, Doctor?” Spock muttered. 

“Yeah, a little bit on the late side, don’t you think?”

“Do you even know what caused it?” 

“I was assured that the meal was prepared for a Vulcan. The Tashii people are gracious hosts and are well known for their hospitality. They also harbour no ill feelings to any known species. I do not believe they are responsible.”

“I’m not being rude, Spock, but you eat like a rabbit. And you told me that Vulcan’s have a high tolerance for any poisonous substances. So it seems that even if they wanted to make you sick, someone would have to do it deliberately. Am I right?” Kirk quizzed. 

“Correct. There are very little in the way or plant life that would adversely affect a Vulcan. Even my mixed heritage can deal with them.” 

Spock closed his eyes as the room became a blur. 

“Spock?” McCoy called, concerned. 

“I would like to rest now, Doctor,” Spock replied. “The nausea is returning.”

“Yeah, try and sleep it off.” McCoy encouraged, as he left the room and returned to the next room where Jim had stayed, trying to give Spock some privacy.


	3. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word List: ordeal, sleep, humanlike, green, warm, fragile

The Enterprise was almost ready to go back out into the unknown, they were days away and he couldn’t feel any less certain to if it was really what he wanted to do. 

Ironic really, considering before now, he knew both Jim and Spock had been having doubts about their future on the ship. Jim was settled on his continued Captaincy and until last night, Spock had an equal resolve to continue.   
But last night happened and now Spock was ready to throw his career out the window and apparently stay in the temporary apartment that had been given to McCoy during his stay on Altamid. 

No one had been more surprised than McCoy when he’s answered the pounding on the door to see Spock there. He looked flushed, a faint green tinge to his skin, but he looked upset, which was more concerning. He walked into the room, not waiting for McCoy to invite him in and McCoy took a quick look outside, certain it was some sort of prank until he remembered the look on Spock’s face and he realised Spock wouldn’t agree to such a thing. 

“Spock, you okay?” he asked once the door was firmly shut. Spock had gone over to the window and stood to look out of it, hands at his sides. His usual stance gone and he looked… lost. 

“I misunderstood,” he said, eventually, voice quieter than usual as though he were barely aware he was speaking out loud. 

“Misunderstood what?” 

“Her.” 

McCoy gently placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder and pulled him away from the view at the window until they were facing one another. Spock’s eyes were downcast, but the unmistakable trace of tears ran from them still.   
‘Shit,’ McCoy thought. 

“You want a drink?” he asked, uncertain. 

Spock looked up, his eyes so humanlike like this. “I want you to help me,” Spock declared instead. 

“I will help you, but I think you need to calm down and get a little perspective. Some sleep will do you good.”

“It will have changed nothing,” Spock replied. 

“I know, but that’s okay. You don’t need to change anything right now. It’s late and I want to help you, but I do my best work when I’ve had at least eight hours sleep.”

“You frequently had less than eight hours sleep on the ship, Doctor.”

“See? I’d have been even better if I’d had more sleep.”

“I do not need sleep. I need to understand why.” 

“Why what?”

“Why she left me.” 

“Oh,” McCoy let it hang in the air and the silence filled the void. “Listen, let me get a drink and you do and sit down and then you tell me exactly what happened from the start and we’ll figure out what happened, okay?”

“Do you think she will come back?”

“I- I don’t even know what happened. Just sit, okay. I’ll be right back.” He moved Spock over to the couch before he left. 

By the time McCoy got back, Spock had taken McCoy’s advice and was heavy lidded on the couch. He went to sit but McCoy sat beside him, pushed him back down. “Listen, I want you to get some sleep, okay? I know you want to work out what happened and we will, but you need a clear head. It’s been a bit of an ordeal for you, so just rest and we’ll talk in the morning, I promise.”

“I do not want to lose her,” Spock whispered. 

“Close your eyes,” McCoy whispered back. Spock obeyed the order and McCoy stayed beside him until his breathing evened out in the steady rhythm of sleep. He sighed and changed the room temperature, wanting Spock to be warm when he woke. He’d be fragile enough, he just hoped he could stop him from breaking completely.


	4. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Words: admiral, disease, careless, electric, cholera, code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one two nights ago but never posted it on here. And I had a really long bath tonight instead of writing, so sorry about that!   
> Also, want to let you know I have a new Tumblr more dedicated to my writing at mister-spock-a03 or you can follow hurt-spock for a more varied Spock experience.

“It was careless,” Spock said. He was mad and trying to control it, that much was clear enough. 

“It was a controlled situation. I just… I had to keep you in the dark, or it wouldn’t work.” 

Whatever came to Spock’s mind he worked to keep in check. His head shook minutely before a strained “Fine,” escaped from him. “I understand,” he said, in a voice that certainly implied it didn’t. And he waited no longer, just turned from the transporter room, where Jim and McCoy stood, while Mr Scott seemed equally baffled at the control panel.

“I should explain things,” McCoy started. 

“He’ll be fine. Let’s just give him some time.” Jim turned to Scotty. “How’s my ship?”

“Aye, she’s good Sir, but the crew are a little flummoxed, to say the least. Admiral Weston has been given Mr Spock a bit of a grilling about what’s been happening.”

“Yeah, the Admiral didn’t have anything to do with this. I’ll sort it.” He went to leave before Scotty grabbed his arm. 

“Jim, you let the whole crew think you were dead,” he looked to McCoy. “Both of you gone. It didn’t exactly boost morale, Sir.” 

“I need to make it up to the crew, I understand that. C’mon Bones.” Jim said as they left the room. “Let’s go to my quarters.”

They walked in a tense silence together, not exchanging a word until they were safely behind closed doors. 

“Jim-”

“Before you say anything, I know this was bad but that’s the worse part over.” 

“There’s no saying it’s done any good. It’s an unknown disease for goodness sake.”

“It’s given you a chance, Bones.” 

“At what cost? What do we tell Starfleet. The crew? Spock?” 

“We tell them all the same.”

“Spock knows we’re lying. He’s smart enough to figure it out. And half the crew are too. 

“He won’t say anything.” 

“That doesn’t make this fair.” 

“None of this is fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I have a clearer idea of what I want to do than comes across in these short pieces. 
> 
> In this one, Kirk and McCoy have gone to a planet for a treatment for McCoy but they haven't told the crew what they are actually doing. While on this planet, there's an incident and the crew think that both Kirk and McCoy are dead and as they're busy getting McCoy treated, they don't realise anything is amiss until after Bones has finished his treatment.   
> Lies have been snowballing as Jim has taken them off course and had to act like it's been an undercover mission, but while he's away, Starfleet demands some answers from Spock, who can't answer their questions in a reasonable manner, he simply doesn't have enough data to give them answers they want. 
> 
> I believe that McCoy will come clean and confess to his 'disease' to take the pressure off of Jim. He'll tell Spock personally when he realises what a hard time he's been getting over it.   
> But the treatment works and everyone is fine. :)


	5. Unknown Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: destructive disrupt intruder absence mad threat (I didn’t actually use these words, but the theme of them inspired the story)

There had been no reason to worry. No, preemptive behaviour to indicate what was to come. 

The banquet was to be held in two hours time. The Enterprise playing hosts to all those in attendance and Jim had gone down to see how it was going to find a half finished, empty room. 

He turned, about to head out to find out why no one was working in the main room when a groan stopped him. He headed over towards the large table and found three semi-conscious crew members. He pulled out his communicator and called for assistance immediately. He stayed beside them while security came. “I didn’t see anyone,” one of them muttered before they were taken to sickbay.   
The last to leave grabbed on to Kirk’s arm, tightly, and whispered “It was Spock,” 

There was no way, in Kirk’s mind, that Spock would do such a thing, but he realised quickly that this was just his instinctive reaction. If Spock had a reason, something that was logical, then he was capable of doing anything. 

He needed to find Spock as his first move. But a search using the ship's computers came back inconclusive. He knew Spock wasn’t on the bridge- he hadn’t been in that rotation of shifts and Kirk had come from the bridge himself. 

He tried the Science labs first and was told that Spock hadn’t been seen since yesterday afternoon. That was strange in itself. If Spock wasn’t on the bridge, he spent many hours in the labs overseeing experiments, working on staff progress plans to help them achieve more, or catching up with paperwork. 

He could do that in his quarters though if he felt like the time by himself was required so it was Kirk’s final stop before putting a call out, ship-wide for Spock. There was no answer when Kirk buzzed to be let in and he used his override code. If Spock wasn’t there maybe there was something that would alert him to what was happening with his first officer. 

The room looked much the same as it had always looked, but he noted the temperature was much lower than how he normally came to expect it. Nothing seemed wrong in the room, but the two PADDs on Spock's desk were rather haphazardly sprawled across it, rather than neatly placed, and the unoccupied chair was pulled out at an angle and not tucked neatly underneath the desk.   
With anyone other than Spock, Kirk would have thought nothing, but this was a sign to him that Spock was not himself. He would not leave his room without making sure it was presentable first.   
He headed for the door before stopping and deciding he should check the sleeping alcove first. The bed was made, pristine in its appearance and nothing else stood out to him. he turned to leave when his eye was drawn to the closet. The door, not quite fully shut. 

He opened it and found Spock slumped on the floor, back propped up against the wall, hands tied in front of him. he was clearly unconscious and a quick look found an empty bottle of something at Spock’s feet. 

Kirk pulled put his communicator and asked McCoy to report to Kirk’s quarters. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he wanted everything to stay as quiet as possible. 

By the time McCoy got there, Kirk had managed to get Spock’s hands untied and moved him from the confines of the closet.  
Jim’s communicator came to life. “Is this some kind fo prank, Jim? I’m in your quarters and you’re nowhere to be found.”

“Come through to Spock’s quarters,” Jim said simply. Seconds later the door opened and McCoy was in Spock’s quarters. “In here, Bones.” Jim called as he heard the door. 

McCoy spotted Spock’s prone form and rushed over to his newly acquired patient. “What happened?” 

“I’m working on it,” Jim said, letting out a breath. “The crew that you treated a while ago? One of them said it was Spock who attacked them. So, I came to find him, but he was unconscious, tied up in the closet.” 

McCoy pulled back Spock’s top, revealing an odd looking device. A needle pierced into Spock’s skin and the device attached to it kept a steady supply of something pumping into Spock’s body. McCoy retracted the device. “I need to find out what this is and get him to sickbay.” 

“Bones, if Spock’s here, then who the hell knocked my crew out?”

“I don’t know Jim, but I can tell you that all three of them were injured due to blunt trauma to the back of the dead. That’s hardly Spock’s style. And unless he’s got a spare pair of arms, he can’t have tied himself up and locked himself in a closet.”

“Keep sick bay on lock down. I'll try and make sure no one else gets hurt.”


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like he was pushing his way through a deep dark mass. Like swimming up to the top of the ocean against a current, He could see the light, where he needed to be, but before it was an obstacle trying to stop him, pushing back against him.

And just before he got to the light, he was hit with the memories held within the darkness.

Jim.

Jim doing his best to hold back the pain as he knew he was dying.

Jim asking after the ship, the crew, making sure that the others were going to be okay.

Jim begging for Spock to help him through the last moments of his life and Spock being unable to do anything to help.

Jim.

Dying.

He remembers the rage that came after it.

He might have yelled and then it’s a mess of darkness and rage.

There was pain and darkness and that’s all he can remember.

And then he wakes up and reality is the same.

The pain he felt is there as he takes a deep breath like he’s surfaced from the water. But he’s in a room. A normal safe room. He doesn’t know where it is, where he is.

He can’t even tell if he’s on the ship anymore.

He left Jim’s body. He didn’t wait for the room to be safe enough to open the door, he’d just left.

Was he still there, then?

Did Mister Scott take the initiative to retrieve the body and send it to sickbay?

He didn’t even know.

His mind seemed so empty.

He sat up and took stock of himself.

There were bruises, deep ones, that he couldn’t recall. It took a lot to bruise a Vulcan and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had ones so vivid.

What had he done to receive them?

The gaps in his memory concerned him greatly.

He pulled on the clothing neatly folded by the bed and left the room.

The noise and vitality, the brightness outside of that room had him staggering back towards the quiet darkness he’d left behind.

He realised now that the room was soundproofed and in that brief glimpse he’d had, he knew he was still on the ship. The door slid shut and blocked out the noise and brightness.

Holding himself steady against the bed, he recovered himself, trying to get himself together for another attempt.

He didn’t expect the door to open itself.

“I wondered when you’d wake up,” came the familiar tone of Doctor McCoy.

Spock felt an irrational irritation at the man’s voice, calm and measured as it was. But despite the press of emotions he felt, Spock said nothing as though he simply could not force words to come together.

McCoy’s hand clamped around Spock’s upper arm and moved him back to the bed, pushing at his shoulders until he was seated on the bed.

And Spock complied. He didn’t even know why.

McCoy was shining a light in Spock’s eyes and Spock turned his head away from the painful brightness. “Still light sensitive, huh? I can give you something for that.”

“Or you could allow me to return to my quarter,” Spock replied voice sounding weak from disuse.

“Do you know how long you’ve been out? Two and a half days. That’ll teach you to meld with a psychopath.”

Spock felt coldness settle over him as McCoy’s words sunk in. “I do not know-”

“Khan.” McCoy interrupted. “Once you were back on the Enterprise, Khan knocked out, you melded with him. God knows why. We almost couldn’t get you out of it. In the end, we just had to pry you off of him. We didn’t know if we’d do any damage to you but we had to do it.”

“Khan is in custody?”

“Back in his pod. Frozen where he needs to stay.”

“I do not recall-”

“It’s fine. Some of this might come back to you give a little more time.”

A moment of clarity then. His dreams coming back to him. Jim.

“Have I missed Kirk’s service?” he asks. He hopes his voice sounds steadier than it sounded to him.

McCoy’s face pales and he turns and leaves the room.

And Spock can’t help himself, rather than do anything else, he lays back down on the bed.

McCoy’s back in soon enough, though Spock has no idea how long he’d been gone, and he comes round and pulls him back up into a sitting position. Spock should object but he doesn’t feel as though it’s worth the effort so he makes no protest. “Come on,” McCoy encourages as he leads him back to the door. Spock hesitates, turns his head as the door opens, but realises the room’s lights have been dimmed and the noise of the busy room from before has been replaced by near silence. There are fewer people around but the ones there are busy working away and pay no attention to either of the men emerging from the room.

McCoy leads Spock across the room, across sickbay, and into another side room.

The intake of breath isn’t voluntary.

Jim is there.

Alive.

Unconscious.

Hooked up to all sort of machines, but he’s alive.

And Spock doesn’t know how.

“I do not understand,” he eventually says.

McCoy had somehow moved from beside him to the other side of Jim’s bed. “You went and got Khan and we were able to use his blood to save Jim. He’s not out of the woods yet, but it’s looking hopeful.”

“You saved him,” he eventually says, eyes transfixed on Jim.

McCoy shrugs. “I couldn’t deal with him not being around. What other choice did I have?” He watches Spock, surprised by his genuine display of distress at believing Jim was dead.

He had an urge to call Spock on the emotionalism of his reaction, but for some reason, that didn’t feel right. “We’ll be transferring him to a medical facility in San Francisco soon enough. And I want you to stick around. I-”

“I will not go anywhere,” Spock replied, eyes not leaving Jim.

“I want to make sure there’s no damage done from your meld with Khan.”

“Very well,” Spock said, dismissively. “Do you believe there will be long term effects?”

“I’m not sure. I know very little about Vulcan melds.”

Spock looked to McCoy confused. “I was referring to Jim.”

McCoy sighed. “It’s hard to say. It’s not like there are any other cases like this to refer too. We’ll keep an eye on him. It’s the best we can do. He’ll be out for a few days still.”


	7. Trapped Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission that didn't go so well- when do they ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a word prompt but I decided to post it here anyway.

If Uhura had to describe the indigenous species to someone that had never seen it before, she’d probably liken them to an earth sea lion, but with more humanoid features, which she admitted, conjured up a disturbing image.

However, it was the most accurate description for the creature they carried between them as they rushed her to sickbay.

Each of them struggled, soaked to the skin as they were. They hadn’t expected any kind of rescue mission. Sulu had taken a landing party down and requested help not long afterward. Spock had taken another landing crew down to assist.

Uhura had come alone to the transporter room in hope of establishing some form of communication. Chekov and Scotty had been passing when the crew were heading to sick bay and had helped carry her down. Kirk was already waiting there with Mccoy when they brought her in and struggled to lift her onto the biobed.

McCoy made some adjustments to widen and lower the bed, which helped as they managed to get her on to it.

The wound in her side was deep and bleeding.

“Did you see another creature attacking her?” McCoy asked.

“No, I guess it already left by then,” Sulu said.

Spock leaned a little closer to the wound, keeping from McCoy’s vision and the two of them seemed to come to the same realization at the same moment.

Unfortunately, that was also when the ship’s power failed on an enormous scale. Power on everything went down leaving the ship in darkness, locked wherever they were.

“Scotty what’s happening?”

“Ah, no idea, Captain. I need to get to engineering.”

“Why is there no emergency powering coming on?”

“What ever is affecting the power has wiped out the whole lot. There’s just basic life functions. We have power only where we need it. Something bad has happened for it to be like this.”

“There should be an emergency kit here, somewhere,” Uhura added.

“Yeah, I’ll go and get it,” McCoy said, slowly making his way across the dark room.

Spock moved to one of the air vents, “Stop Doctor. You are about to hit one of the counters. Take a step to your right.” Spock provided, his eyesight much better in the darkness than the others. “Mister Scott I have located the air vent which you should be able to use to access engineering. If you follow my voice, I can assist you in-” he cut himself off suddenly as a strange low growl broke out in the room.

“What the hell is that?” Sulu asked.

“It is coming from the direction of the creature. I believe it is wise to step away from her.” Spock said.

“You got any theory on what’s happening, Spock?”

“The same as Doctor McCoy,” Spock provided.

“What attacked her is inside of her,” McCoy informed them

“We just beamed it up to our ship?”

“It would be wise to terminate her. I do not believe we will be able to save her,”

“To hell with that,” McCoy hissed in response.

“Spock, get the cover off that air vent so you and Scotty can fix the ship,” Kirk encouraged.

Spock pulled the vent cover off the wall and set it aside. “You should go first Mister Spock, I don’t think I can find my way in the dark,”

“Something just brushed against my leg and no one was near me,” Sulu said.

“Can you see it, Spock?”

Spock looked around the room and saw nothing. “It’s highly skilled to evade capture. I cannot see it,” Despite that fact, he continued to look for it.

“Here,” Uhura said, turning on the light she had pulled from the emergency kit that she and McCoy were going through. As she did she saw a creature long and thin like a snake, easily towering over them all. She had no time to even call out a warning as it used its tail to whip the light from her hand.

She heard a grunt from Spock and could tell he was exerting some sort of effort and she struggled to find the light. McCoy found a new one first, flicking it on and illuminating the room.

The creature was apparently trying to make an escape bid, part of it down the vent, the other half tangled up with Spock as he struggled to keep it pinned against the wall.

“Get a phaser now,” Kirk barked out.

Sulu, who had been armed from his mission to the planet wasted no time in hitting the creature with a stun, which had no effect.

“I can not hold it much longer,” Spock struggled.

McCoy made his way over and used a device that emitted a shock. He set it to its full power and touched it against the creature, which thankfully shrieked and released its hold on Spock as it dropped to the floor unmoving. McCoy half caught Spock, but he still ended up on the floor, due to his greater weight. “Sorry about the shock,” McCoy apologized as he hefted Spock back to his feet.

Spock didn’t seem to be able to find words, his mind reeling from a combination of prolonged physical contact with the strange creature and the shock itself. And the burning in his wrist and forearm.

His silence drew in McCoy’s scrutiny.

“Chekov, take some lights and go help, Mister Scott.”

A gasp escaped Spock and Kirk went over to his First Officer. He hadn’t been able to see the deep puncture wounds in Spock’s arm from where he was, but he could see them clearly enough now. “There’s no blood,” Kirk said. They were clearly deep enough to bleed.

“I think that thing seals it somehow,” McCoy said. Spock was shivering, and McCoy was aware suddenly that Spock was soaked through, as the others that had beamed down to the planet were, but Spock didn’t do as well in cold or wet conditions. But he was also concerned that Spock had a puncture wound on his arm and he had no idea if there was something that had been injected into Spock’s system. “You should lay down,” McCoy said, as he moved Spock to the nearest free biobed.

“I think your other patient didn’t make it, Bones,” Jim said over by the unnaturally still body of the creature they’d brought onboard. “Now we need to make sure it’s little friend doesn’t get up and go on a ship wide tour.”

“I’m on it,” Sulu said, taking guard at a safe distance.

“Bones, what do you need me to do?” Kirk asked. There was nothing else he could do as Captain right now.

Uhura had retrieved a couple of blankets and was discreetly undressing Spock, peeling away his wet clothes and keeping him warm with the blankets. McCoy was monitoring Spock but not doing anything else. “Check out what else is in that emergency kit, will ya?” Bones asked. Jim went and started to go through it and was surprised when Bones came and knelt down beside him. 

“The temperature keeps dropping in here. Spock’s in some kind of shock, he’s too cold and I don’t know what might be in his system. His brainwaves are all over.”


End file.
